Undeterred
by Shiny Wurmple
Summary: This is my take on how Zechs and Noin met at the Victoria Lake Academy, the beginning of their friendship, their training as mobile suit pilots and their relations with their peers and superior officers. Chapter 4 is up!
1. First Impressions

**Undeterred**

Chapter One: First Impressions

* * *

Lake Victoria Military Academy, 191 A.C.

Tanzania

* * *

Eighteen year old Lucrezia Noin was late as usual, and to make matters worse; she was also lost. It was only the second day of her stay at the Specials Military Academy and being late to the first presentation, or not showing up at all, would not make a very good first impression. The large cadet dormitory buildings were a few miles away from the academy's campus, and with all the buildings looking so similar, it wasn't hard to lose your way. Especially if you lost the map.

The Tanzanian temperatures had risen steadily since she left her dorm this morning at around 9 o'clock, and Noin was already breaking a sweat in her military uniform. For someone who'd lived in the Mediterranean for most of her life, the African humidity hit Noin like a ton of bricks. If it were up to her, she'd wear shorts all year round in this climate, but most other students seemed to stick to the dress code religiously. They didn't even change after classes, so Noin figured that when in Rome, one should do as the Romans do.

A little further up ahead was a mansion so large that it could have easily been a hotel. Noin decided to have a look and ask someone the quickest way.

What immediately caught her attention was the garden. A gardener was busy watering and removing dead leaves from the most beautiful rosebushes she'd ever seen. The roses were all different shades of red, ranging from vibrant scarlet and vermillion to deep carmine colors. Their pleasant fragrances, mixed with the hot summer air were almost strong enough to smell from a mile away.

She could make out a number of people carrying out their daily tasks. A young red headed man was trimming the hedges that framed the beautifully manicured lawn. He bent his head down as he worked, sweating with concentration. The hedges were clipped in the shapes of various animals, but most of them were lions in menacing poses, ready to pounce on any intruders. Noin would later learn that this was called a 'topiary', a word she wasn't familiar with at first. The steady hum of a good - sized lawnmower could be heard in the distance.

An elderly gentleman sitting on a lawn chair was enjoying a glass of wine. He was shaded from the sun by a brightly colored parasol. To Noin, he looked like a perfect picture of elegance and aristocracy. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled and raised his glass as a friendly salute.

Noin leaned closer against the steel tipped fence surrounding the courtyard. She had temporarily forgotten where she was supposed to go, and what she was supposed to do.

"I'll never make it on time."

Noin cursed under her breath and turned around to walk back to the dorms. She'd never make the presentation on time, and at least this way she'd escape the hottest hour of the day. On her first day, she heard rumors from the other cadets that instructor Une wasn't easy to deal with. And that was putting it very nicely. She paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, and to swipe at the tiny black cloud of mosquitoes that were buzzing around her exposed arms.

She just finished rolling her sleeves back down when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft - spoken voice behind her.

"Can I help you?"

The man it belonged to was tall and very handsome. He had auburn hair that was combed back, save for a few rebellious strands that hung across his face and moved softly in the wind, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Much like herself, he was dressed in full military attire, from the high boots all superior officers wore to the uniform coat. Noin though the gold- embroidered royal blue jacket matched his eyes perfectly.

She approached, careful not to step on the carpet of fallen leaves and rose petals he had been trimming.

"Yes, well, maybe. I didn't mean to stare, or anything." She shot him a small smile, and rubbed the side of her face – something she usually did when she was feeling nervous.

"Not at all, the garden is here to be admired. Please, stay a while." He graciously extended a gloved hand to her, motioning her to come sit with him.

"Thank you. My name is Lucrezia Noin, and I was supposed to be at the Victoria Lake academy main hall for a presentation given by Lady Une…about 45 minutes ago."

An amused smile formed around the mystery man's lips, lighting up his face.

"Ah, I see. I wouldn't pay it any mind. Lucrezia, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you." Noin was just going for a handshake, but he raised her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on her fingers, making her blush furiously.

"Nice to meet you too," she said in a small voice.

"That presentation is nothing more than an introduction for the new recruits, explaining the rules of the Academy. I'd be more than happy to give you a summary, if you like. Don't worry about Lady Une." 'I will handle it', was what Treize wanted to add, but that would make her understand that Une was in fact his subordinate, and Treize didn't want her to know who he was. Not yet. He liked her far too much to shatter the illusion so quickly.

_'If only...'_

"I assume you were a student at the academy as well?" Noin asked, making him lose his train of thought.

"That was quite a while ago, but your assumption is correct, yes." He raised his hand, and as if on cue a butler appeared with a bottle of water. He handed it over to Noin, who gratefully accepted.

"Thank you."

The sincere gratitude in her voice brought a smile to his face. Lloyd bowed, and then rushed away to take care of his other responsibilities.

Noin knelt next to Treize, one knee resting in the soft soil in front of the rosebushes.

"Allow me to ask you a question this time. What made you join the Specials? I find it rather difficult to believe that someone as intelligent and kind as you is very eager to fight in this war." Noin smiled, leaned down and idly plucked a white petalled daisy from the grass, trying to think of an answer that might satisfy her new acquaintance.

"I don't like war. To be honest, I hate it. I think people's lives are precious, but in war, they're often treated as expendable. I would give my all as a soldier to protect my friends, and the ideas I value." Her companion did not object. Instead he nodded, motioning her to go on.

She took another sip of the cool water and continued. "I was always at the top of my class. Sometimes I worked hard for it. Sometimes, I didn't need to. I'm very lucky to be here on a full scholarship. But most of all, I'm here because of my love for outer space. I've always wanted to be an astronaut, you see. Becoming a mobile suit pilot might give me the experience and opportunity to explore deep space, someday."

A huge cotton like cloud temporarily blotted out the sun, and Treize could see Noin had gotten a serious expression on her face.

"In that case, I hope that your dream comes true," he said, and meant it.

"Thank you. I really wish I could stay, but I should get going now. You know, if I make the end of Une's speech, I might be on time to meet my new roomie, whoever it may be. I'd rather find out sooner than later."

"Of course. I won't hold you up any longer. It really was a pleasure to meet you, Lucrezia. I've got a feeling we'll see each other again soon."

Noin felt herself blush again, and hoping he wouldn't notice she muttered a goodbye, and left, waving once she was outside the gate.

He waved back, shielding his eyes from the sun, and watched her go as she passed him. Noin ran as fast as the heat and heavy uniform would allow her to, hoping to catch the end of the presentation. At the very least she should be present when they got assigned a roommate. It was almost 10.15 A.M. when she pushed against the heavy wooden doors of the main building. A thought crossed her mind when she entered, her footsteps echoing loudly in the empty halls. Would she see really him again? She forgot to ask his name.

* * *

Zechs Marquise tried very hard to drown out the annoying instructor's voice, but failed. Although well – presented, her long-winded presentation didn't interest him in the slightest, and unlike many of the other students, he had come fully prepared to the Academy. He knew what was generally expected in regard to conduct, and didn't care for a pep talk. He had his own reasons for joining the Specials training program, and was confident nothing (or no one) would deter him from achieving the goals he set for himself.

On his right side, a group of young male cadets seemed to completely disregard Instructor Une, and were talking among themselves. Loudly.

Zechs knew better than to generalize, but having been to so many different places, and having met so many different people, it was apparent to him that a certain type often stood out like a sore thumb. It was as if he had some kind of radar in his head to single them out, and they had one too. He had made up a term for the immature, often spoiled young men that always seemed to sail through life smoothly, trampling anyone they deemed unworthy. He called them the Privileged Idiots.

He knew they were making a mockery of his mask, and his platinum blonde hair he kept long. He could hear them laughing. He'd been insulted so many times before. Masked freak. Weirdo. Gay boy. They couldn't possibly begin to understand what he went through! He suddenly felt the rage come back.

Zechs clenched his fists so hard he could feel his fingernails dig into his palms and draw blood. The pain didn't make the rage subside. It didn't go away until he felt someone bump into him. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn't know, but he recoiled almost immediately. The Privileged Idiots had never gotten physical with him before.

When he looked up, he saw the latecomer wasn't one of his tormentors, it was an attractive dark - haired girl he'd never seen before. She ran a hand through her bangs, revealing dark eyes, which Zechs thought were absolutely gorgeous. Her otherwise pale face looked a little flushed, and she was panting heavily as if she just ran a marathon.

She stepped a little closer to him and whispered conspiratorially: "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm Noin."

She casually extended her hand towards him, simply meaning to introduce herself. At first, panic rose in his throat, but he managed to compose himself and accepted. He nodded weakly. She was standing close enough to see his icy blue eyes through the mask he wore. In his eyes was a mixture of unease and fear. It was the look of a person who had gone through some kind of abuse, and was trying very hard to forget.

Zechs braced himself for questions about the mask or his background, but they never came. She didn't look at him with the contemptuous glare the others usually reserved for him. There was no contempt in her eyes, just a genuine curiosity.

"My name is Zechs Marquise," he whispered. It was barely audible, and he didn't think she heard him, but she did.

"Nice to meet you, Zechs," Noin said.

He didn't reply, but was able to manage a smile. Looking back at their first meeting, it boggled his mind how natural it had been, how easily they connected. He never really trusted anyone before, but she was different. He just knew from the start.

Lucrezia, he wouldn't find out her first name until later that day, Lucrezia Noin was the first person to treat him like a normal human being in years.

* * *

AN: Hi! This is my first attempt at writing, so please go easy on me.

This story takes place when Zechs and Noin were classmates at the Victoria Lake Academy. I made them a little older for story purposes, Noin is 18, Zechs is 19, and Treize is 25. This is my take on their story, so forgive me if it's not 100% like the manga.

Please let me know what you think! Dropping me a review, or constructive criticism would be much appreciated, and would really help me improve my confidence as a writer. Feel free to leave suggestions too.


	2. Intrigued

**Undeterred**

Chapter Two: Intrigue

* * *

12.00 noon

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Zechs was getting really tired with instructor Une, but she wasn't finished yet. She was going to have her say, every last word of it. Zechs commended her for her passion for the job, but then his initial dislike washed over him again like a wave.

Noin didn't share his feelings of unease, she felt nothing but relief. Who would have guessed a delay? She didn't need to worry about being late after all.

According to the others, they would get the rest of the day off after Lady Une's introductory speech and meeting their superior officer, general Treize Khushrenada. She briefly wondered who he was, and what he looked like, then her mind went back to Lady Une's speech. She made sure to listen carefully. Une was not the kind of person to repeat herself.

* * *

Midi 'Lady' Une knew what her students thought of her and had a good idea of what they called her behind her back, and frankly, she didn't care. She was the one who would have to teach them the hard life lessons their spineless high school teachers failed to mention. Failure was not an option in her unforgiving eyes, not during the war, not ever. She glanced across the large auditorium. The new cadets were standing around like idiots, giggling and whispering among themselves. A sad looking bunch, some hardly more than children, Une thought as she continued to explain the physical and academic requirements to pass the year and become pilots.

It was blatantly obvious that not everyone took the Specials training seriously. They didn't understand what a privilege it was to train under renowed instructors such as herself, and his Excellency, of course. It all really came boiling down to the simple fact that not everyone had what it takes. Many of the young bright-eyed cadets standing before her today, would have to be cut from the program, one way or another.

Victoria Lake Academy, being part of a military base, held a certain amount of leniency towards aristocrats, and the children of privileged families, who planned to build their carriers in the military or aim for political functions. Then there were those with athletic scholarships. At the very least they'd be in good shape, and hopefully stupid enough to obey her every order without question. And then there were the others, accepted into the school with academic scholarships. Weaklings. Her eyes lingered on Zechs for a moment, not quite knowing what to think of the strange masked youth.

A light tap on her shoulder brought her out of her musings. Andrew Wattson, the school's military history teacher, an old man with white fluffy hair and a friendly wrinkled face, had come to inform her that his Excellency had arrived. She shot him a smile, and when she smiled, her sharp features softened, and she almost looked pretty.

Even though it was no secret that she was deeply in love with Treize, the sudden transformation in her features still amazed Wattson. Sometimes, it was as if she had two different personalities, the strict colonel, and the gentle lady. He quickly made his leave as Lady Une wrapped up her presentation, and proceeded to introduce his Excellency as the next speaker.

"….But let's hear from your superior, the youngest member of Romefeller to ever rise to the rank of general. I present his Excellency duke Treize Khushrenada."

As noisy as it had been when Une was speaking, the room suddenly went quiet, and the last whispers died down when Treize appeared on stage. It was as if the students were collectively holding their breath.

Treize scanned his audience as a learned public speaker, quickly spotting Noin and Zechs amidst the crowd of students, and for the one second their eyes met, a rueful look came onto his face. The flutter Noin had felt in her chest when she first laid eyes on him came back, a little stronger this time. The distance between them seemed increased by the stage, he was close by, but still unattainably far away.

_'You kept your promise. Nice to see you again, Treize'_, she thought.

* * *

The students were first divided into groups, then Lady Une assigned them their roommates, reading their names aloud from a bunch of papers held together by a clipboard.

Some of the boys smiled when they heard they were paired together, obviously knowing each other from before the Academy. Others groaned. Noin honestly wasn't surprised when she got paired up with Zechs as her roommate, and neither was he. They had been fated to meet, and become friends. He looked up at her in gratitude, the strained expression lifting from his face.

"Come on roomie, let's go see our new home," Noin said, after they were dismissed. She linked her arm into his, and guided Zechs to his new room.

It was not unheard of for male and female recruits to share a room, especially since the living quarters were limited, and female students were still somewhat of a minority, but the unusual thing about the situation was that his Excellency had explicitly ordered for Zechs and Noin to be placed together. Why? Lady Une furrowed her brows in disdain.

What had this common girl done to leave such an impression on his Excellency? She's only been here one day and already gets special treatment. The first bitter seed of jealousy had been sown by that event, and despite the heat, Lady Une would shiver every time anyone would mention Noin's name in her presence.

* * *

1.15 P.M, Mess Hall

Charlie Straker was Victoria Lake's strongest cadet. Most of his classmates knew it, and he knew it too. He stood 6"3' tall, and despite his impressive weight of almost 180 lbs, he was muscular and athletic, and more than ready to become the most badass mobile suit pilot. He liked to imagine the ground shook when he walked, and people instinctively moved out of his way when he passed them, (if they knew what was good for them) which pleased him immensely. That's why no new recruit would come waltzing into his school without knowing who's boss, especially a mask-wearing freak.

Charlie smirked when he could practically hear the collective sighs of relief when they saw that he had his eyes locked on another target – Zechs Marquise.

Zechs was sitting by himself and was just about to start eating his lunch when Charlie and his friends approached him. Zechs was almost as tall as Charlie, which meant he towered over the majority of his classmates, but he didn't possess Charlie's natural bulk or tendency for violence.

"Well, what do we have here?" Charlie's buddies Ray Sawyer and Lawrence (Larry) Evans snickered.

"What's under that stupid mask? Scars? Or are you just ugly? Why don't you show us?" He looked at Zechs for comment, but the blonde man said nothing. He looked at Charlie in scornful distaste. Zechs really didn't want to fight him, he was always the one to avoid conflict, but now there was nowhere to run with Larry and Roy flanking him on both sides.

"If you won't do it…I'll take it off myself. Get 'em, boys," Charlie roared. He was filled with confidence and the joyous urge to reduce the new guy to tears. Roy and Larry were only too happy to oblige. They quickly restrained him before he could get up. Zechs struggled to break free of their grasp, but the two of them were just too strong.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Charlie turned around slowly, to face Lucrezia Noin.

"What did you say?"

Noin knew perfectly well that if she didn't stand up to him now, the harassment wouldn't stop anytime soon, not for either of them.

"You heard me. I said, leave him alone." Noin swiftly positioned herself between Zechs and the bully, whose expression was bordering between wonder and perplexity. Something about her confidence and stone cold glare made him stop dead in his tracks. No one talked to him like that, but he didn't want to beat up a weak little girl. After all, one light push might crush her ribs. She had gall, he had to give her that. Without even knowing it, he nodded approvingly. When the real lessons would start tomorrow, she'd have to take her medicine. Every last drop of it.

"Whatever! Let's go, they're not worth my time," Charlie said to his buddies. When he turned away and left, the ground didn't shake anymore.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Noin," Zechs said quietly.

"I know. You just looked like you needed a friend. Mind if I join you?" Before he could reply (or decline), she had already set down her tray and taken a seat next to him.

"Just be careful, and consider this, Noin. I'm not exactly well-liked, as you can see. Standing up for me might make them treat you the same way."

"So what?" She shrugged.

"I choose you over Charlie Straker every day of the week, Zechs." They both grinned, and that was the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

1.27 A.M. Noin's dorm

Noin was sitting by the window with a book on her knees. A cool breeze drifted in from the window that was slightly ajar. It was chilly tonight, and it would be downright cold before the sun came up and enveloped everything in its sweltering heat once again.

She strained to read the words by the faint moonlight that was shining through the open window. It was long past lights out, and judging from the sound of his heavy breathing, her roommate had fallen asleep. Noin wasn't sleepy, but tonight she couldn't seem to focus on the exciting adventure that was Advanced Physics. The night stretched on ahead of her like an endless road.

Her mind was still reeling with today's events. She absent-mindedly touched the cold window, tracing the outline of the stars. It had been a long and interesting day, and she met quite a few interesting people.

She cast a quick glance at her new roommate. The moonlight illuminated his mask, it glowed faintly in the dark. He apparently ate, slept and showered in that thing. Not that she minded. Rumors about Zechs and his mask had spread in the auditorium like a fire. Charlie Straker was adamant that Zechs was a burn victim, or otherwise horribly scarred, and most of the other cadets seemed to agree with him. Noin figured he was just wearing the mask to hide his identity, and he must have a good reason to do so. She had already sensed he'd been through something, and that something had been very bad. She was bound to find out exactly how bad soon enough.

Zechs had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep. He had turned his bed sheets into a tangle as he tossed and turned restlessly from side to side, moaning something incomprehensible. Noin immediately felt concerned, debated whether to wake him up or not, and decided against it. Zechs needed his sleep. Lady Une had mentioned that morning reveille started at 6 A.M., less than 5 hours away. It wasn't until he cried out that she walked up to him and gently shook him awake.

"Father?"

At first Zechs saw nothing but darkness. Then the pretty face of his roommate drifted into view, who was wearing nothing but a thin shirt (and he was pretty sure she was wearing nothing underneath) and shorts, but lust was the furthest thing from his mind. His heart was still beating like a jackhammer, although he couldn't quite remember the dream.

(There was only darkness, the huge ill-defined thing chasing him, and of course the roar of the fire)

"No, it's me. You were having a nightmare." She sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. It felt clammy and cold.

Zechs automatically touched his face, just to make sure his mask hadn't shifted. He always felt more at ease when he felt the cool metal.

"Sorry, Noin. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep anyway. Zechs, if you ever want to talk about it, whatever it is, I'm here for you. I want you to know that."

"Thank you. It's just -" he paused, thinking carefully how to put his thoughts into words. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, not for the world.

(I can't)

"Another time, maybe. Would you stay and talk to me until I fall asleep?" His eyes pleaded with her.

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't object to the hug. It was the first human touch in almost 14 years, and he hadn't realized how much he actually craved it. Noin was rubbing his back and talked about all kinds of different things, the things they were going to do tomorrow (history class, fencing, eat ice cream). He was only half listening. Her arms, delicate but in a way, strong around his waist, and her steady heartbeat were the only things that mattered.

When he fell asleep again, there were no dreams.

* * *

AN: A quiet man cometh: thank you so much for reading!

The next chapter will focus more on Zechs and his background, the training itself and the other significant characters/OC's.

As always, feel free to make a suggestion or comment. Reviews are appreciated, and might make me update faster! :)


	3. 2 weeks, 5 days

**Undeterred **

Chapter Three:

2 weeks, 5 days

* * *

Lake Victoria Military Academy, 191 A.C.

5.46 AM

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with the usual tests, plenty of physical training and mind-numbing lectures. During that time, Noin kept trying to get Zechs to open up, but despite their closeness, he was still reluctant to reveal anything personal about himself.

The only things she knew about him were his age, and ethnicity, and he managed to stay vague about that as well. The mention of his country of origin made him visibly uncomfortable for some reason, and it was clear that her curiosity irritated him, so she stopped asking him questions. Her masked roommate remained a mystery.

A succession of knocks on the bathroom door brought Noin back from her shower daydreams.

"Noin, wake up in there. We're running late. Again." Zechs sounded impatient and a little annoyed. He was a stickler for punctuality, having already showered, dressed himself and had breakfast while she slept through the alarm and both of his warnings.

'_Damn. Almost 6 AM already? The sun isn't even up yet!'_ She rubbed the sleep and soap out of her eyes and yelled back: "You go on ahead, Zechs. I'll be a little later."

No reply, but several moments later she heard a door slam.

When she joined the others outside in record time, most of the other students were already there talking, or doing some stretches to loosen up before the beginning of class. Zechs was waiting for her at their usual meeting place under the Acacia tree.

The sun was peeking just above the treetops, painting the African sky warm hues of red and gold. Everyone was used to getting up early by now, but the daily physical exercise was starting to leave an impression on even the strongest cadet, making the training even more challenging.

Discussions before the start of today's drills consisted of one topic only: the upcoming excursion to space colony X18999. The unfinished colony was located in the L3 colony cluster, and for most of the students it would be their first time travelling to outer space. However, not everyone would get the chance.

This month's evaluations, which would determine their ranks, were coming up at the end of the week. All students were permanently evaluated in both physical and academic accomplishments, but this week's tests would count towards 20% of their final score.

Only the top ten ranking students would be selected for the special training at X18999. In the space colony's controlled artificial environment, those promising cadets would finally start their specialized mobile suit training.

Naturally, everyone had speculations on who would rank high enough to make it into the top ten, and almost everyone believed they had a shot, for a variety of reasons. In reality, no one was willing to admit that Zechs would probably get the highest scores. He excelled at almost everything; target practice, hand-to-hand combat, and he'd probably master the mobile suits as well. Of course this didn't help with his popularity. Noin was a close second, and was quite confident in her academic skills. Her bright personality made her much more approachable, and she was ultimately accepted by her peers.

Zechs preferred to keep his thoughts to himself and didn't participate in the discussion more than necessary – the others didn't want to hear his opinion anyway.

Despite Noin's numerous attempts to include him in groups of other students, whom over time she had developed friendships with, he still kept to himself, and the other students were still consistently ignoring him. Zechs enjoyed the extra attention from Noin, but at the same time he felt undeserving of her time and efforts.

His quiet, reserved behavior and the fact that he still hadn't shown his face to anyone, had earned him a reputation of being untrustworthy, something that simultaneously amused and annoyed him. That, and they probably all thought he was crazy. He honestly didn't care for his classmates, except maybe for Noin. It was never his intention to make friends at the academy, but whenever he caught her looking at him, he couldn't help but return her smile. Somehow, she always found a way back into his mind and heart, but he couldn't allow his growing fondness for his friend to get in the way of his ultimate goal. He couldn't allow himself to get careless now.

He went inside the training hall first, trying to put the irregularity of the morning out of his thoughts. The sooner this week passed, the sooner he could sign up for the excursion to X18999 and start his mobile suit training. Noin was still talking to one of her classmates about the upcoming exam and stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Zechs leave. She watched him go, carefully glancing in his direction, so he wouldn't catch her staring.

'_Open up, Zechs. You're hiding far too many secrets.'_

He didn't seem very excited about the training excursion at all. They've only been at the academy for almost two months, and he already seemed anxious to graduate. Noin on the other hand, had always wanted to see outer space, and had been looking forward to this chance from the moment the announcement was made.

She couldn't wait to ace these tests and explore deep space. The rumor that instructor Treize would be accompanying them, only strengthened her resolve.

* * *

2.28 PM

* * *

In the staff officers' building, Lady Une stopped just outside of Treize's office. She raised one hand to knock on the large wooden door, and then paused.

She knew his Excellency would probably still be busy with the day-to-day administration of the base, grading papers, signing authorizations, or issuing orders to the other officers, and that would only be the beginning of the sheer mountain of work that his responsibilities consisted of.

She took another look at the latest report from the New Edwards base in California, and sighed deeply. The report was not good. The uprising was stronger than first expected, and rebels from the Colonies had broken through the lines and defeated most of the OZ organization's front line forces. There were a lot of casualties, much more than first anticipated.

New troops were needed urgently at the New Edwards base. As much as she hated to disturb him and be the bringer of bad news, Une knew this couldn't wait. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and knocked. When there no answer right away, she gently reached for the handle, and without hesitating any further, she open the door and stepped inside.

Treize was sitting at his desk, with a large stack of papers in front of him. When he finally noticed her, he acknowledged her presence with a swift nod and motioned her forward.

"Ah, Lady Une. Please come in."

His smile was genuine, and his voice sounded warm and inviting as usual, but the look in his eyes revealed he was just as tired as she was. Being both his personal assistant and his second in command, she knew better than most people how stressful the last week of monthly evaluations could be for both students and instructors.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir," she said when she caught him looking rather nervously at the folder in her hands.

"No, not at all. Please take a seat."

Une preferred to stand, and politely declined the offer. Without further ado, she decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm afraid I don't have the best news, sir. The rebels from the colonies have defeated most of our Leo suits stationed at New Edwards. We suffered many losses and quite frankly, things are not looking well."

"I see."

'_So the war has finally started to pick up.' _He accepted the report, scanned it quickly, and shifted in his seat when he started to realize the importance of the situation.

"I must say I'm quite impressed with the skill and determination of the colony's revolutionary army. However, we cannot let this continue. We need to stop them. Please make the necessary arrangements, I will go to the New Edwards base myself."

Une's eyes widened in shock.

"Sir, it's too risky-"

He took a moment to consider her words. "Of course it is. If there was absolutely no risk involved, general Catalonia wouldn't have so much trouble holding back the rebels. Experienced Specials officers are needed at the front lines. We can't afford to lose any more of our men."

"In that case, I'm coming with you. I'm sure I can be of use at the battlefield as well."

"No, I need you to stay here. I need someone I can trust to keep up with the administration. I would also like to remind you of our duty towards our young students. They will be the soldiers of tomorrow. Providing structure, and a sense of normalcy is important. I need you to stay here and oversee their progress. Can I count on you?"

Une opened her mouth to argue, but then didn't. The general's voice was adamant, and it would be no use to go against the wishes of her superior.

"Yes sir. As you wish," she replied, wincing at the thought of yet another month of the busy life she's been leading. Instead of letting her concern show, she saluted, waiting for him to dismiss her.

"Thank you Lady, you're dismissed," he said curtly, and then added in a kinder tone;

"You look a little tired. Feel free to take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir. Thank you," she answered warmly.

Once outside, Une allowed herself a moment of pride at the trust her superior had in her abilities to serve as his replacement in his absence. She would not fail him.

* * *

The rumor that instructor Treize was taking a leave of absence starting tomorrow, spread through the academy like wildfire. Again, speculations were made about the reason, although everyone had seen the news and they knew elite soldiers were needed in California, and when they finally cornered him and asked him about it, he neither confirmed nor denied it, which said enough.

Zechs stood on the other side of their instructor, with an expressionless look on his face. He wondered if Treize would be able to make it back in time for the training excursion in 2 weeks and 5 days. He still disliked Lady Une, and he honestly didn't look forward to spending 3 weeks with her in a cramped space station.

Looking around, he wasn't really surprised how taken the rest of his classmates were with their instructor. Treize seemed to have that effect on people, and many of them broke protocol to discuss the excursion, the current status of the war, or openly voice their concern. Treize handled their questions well enough, always composed no matter what the situation was. Zechs frowned disapprovingly. He wasn't used to students interacting so informally with their superiors – or instructors that shamelessly indulged such improper conduct.

'_Why the fuss anyway? The man was merely doing his duty as a soldier. Death, if it were to come, was part of war, too. Do these people even know what they signed up for? Why are they here?'_

He cast another disdainful look at some of the loudest talkers, and then caught sight of Noin standing quietly in the back. At first sight she looked perfectly composed and unaffected, but he could almost feel the inner turmoil. It had been his silent companion for years.

'_The front lines?'_ A number of different emotions passed through Noin, disbelief, shock, and eventually a numbing fear. She tried to conceal them, determined not to let it show.

Like most of the other students, she planned on saying some parting words of encouragement, but when she saw him, the carefully rehearsed speech in her mind was gone, and she was as at a complete loss for words.

"Well…Good luck," she said, and held his gaze for a brief moment, giving him a defeated look that didn't compare to the dazzling smile he remembered.

"Thank you."

Treize wasn't sure what to say to her. He tried to think of something comforting and motivational to say to turn the situation around, but it was too late.

Without another word, she passed him by, making her way to the dorms and leaving him in the hallway. He pushed the thought of going after her away, it wouldn't help to dwell on it right now, and returned his attention to the others.

She wasn't aware of the icy blue eyes staring at her through the mask, following her until she disappeared out of sight.

'_Noin…'_

* * *

2 AM

* * *

Treize softly closed his office door behind him and felt almost relieved to be alone for a few hours. The quiet office was a welcome sight after a busy day filled with obligations.

The large clock in the downstairs lobby chimed 2 in the morning. He could hear the muffled sounds that had travelled through the marble stairwells and the soundproof halls, which meant he had exactly 3 hours of sleep left before he had to be at the airport at 5 AM. Not that it mattered. Treize didn't think he'd get much sleep tonight anyway.

He looked at his packed suitcase with a sense of finality. Part of him felt ready, excited even, to support his troops and serve under general Catalonia in the war against the Colonies.

But for all the parts that felt prepared, there was one part of him that hesitated, that lingered behind. There seemed to be something that was holding him back. Why did he feel this way? What haunted him like this?

When he went to retrieve some of his documentation needed for his departure from an over-full desk, he noticed that on top of a stack of forgotten papers, was a single red rose.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry, this took way too long, but I've already starting working on the next chapter, and with school not being so busy at the moment I hope I'll be able to update more frequently from now on.

Happy holidays everyone, and if you happen to have any thoughts, feel free to leave them in the comment section below.


	4. Unmasked

**Undeterred **

Chapter 4:

Unmasked

* * *

Lake Victoria Military Academy, 191 A.C.

9.59 AM

* * *

Lady Une quickly scanned the lecture hall before returning her full attention to the wristwatch in her hand. In exactly two minutes the semester's final exam would begin.

There was still plenty going on at that moment, and with 120 students gathered in the lecture hall it wasn't much of a surprise – people were noisily removing the wrappers of their snacks, conveying vital last-minute information to their neighbors, settling into their seats and scraping their chairs in the process. Une wished for everything to go smoothly. She was running on just four hours of sleep and the only thing keeping her together was her promise to his Excellency to keep the academy afloat during his absence.

She'd been up to her neck in paperwork and other responsibilities since Treize handed over the reins after his sudden departure, and after this final exam, the students would get a well deserved break, and the real work would start for the instructors.

She wondered if the young cadets had any idea of the many hours spent deciphering the sometimes questionable penmanship and marking the poorly constructed essays, making the ultimate decision that would affect their military career for possibly years to come.

The top ten even had a trip to space colony X18999 to look forward to, which would certainly give their careers a boost.

The scraping of a yet another chair broke her train of thought, and she took another look at her watch. It was 10 AM on the dot. Show time.

"You may begin. You have two hours, no more, no less," she said in a clear, loud voice.

120 heads were bent over their tiny square desks. Several students immediately started scribbling furiously, others were staring incredulously at the small stack of papers in front of them, or glanced around the lecture hall as if looking for divine inspiration.

Lady Une felt oddly satisfied knowing her prediction had been true; not everyone was cut out to be in the specials program, and ultimately become a mobile suit pilot.

The students were being pushed to their limits daily, and 14 had thrown in the towel after less than 3 months, among them two of the rare female students.

Undoubtedly, Treize would have listened to their problems and comforted them, but Une was different. Life was hard, and war was even harder. She had no time for the weak.

However, his Excellency's pet prodigy, Lucrezia Noin, was not like the others, and neither was Zechs Marquise. There were several other promising cadets, like Otto and Walker, but Noin and Marquise had always ranked first and second since day one. They'd come into the final assessments only several hundreds of a point apart, and were so closely matched that none of the instructors knew which one would come on top until the final results were added together.

Une's eyes involuntarily returned to the masked youth. While some of the other students were fidgeting and shifting in their seats, giving her some insight into their mental state, Zechs remained perfectly calm and composed, and seemed to breeze through his exam with the greatest of ease. In his reports about the boy his Excellency had remarked his extraordinary intelligence and talent for combat, but Lady Une suspected that besides admittedly excellent qualities, Marquise also had secrets, secrets that ran deeper than the need to hide his identity.

Whereas young, naïve Noin was an open book to her, her friend was cold, secretive, and she could feel deep down that he was insincere. Une knew next to nothing about him, didn't understand his motives for wanting to become an OZ officer, and couldn't get inside his head, and that was exactly why she didn't like him. For his Excellency's sake, she would keep a close eye on him.

* * *

To the great relief of all, the exam finally finished around noon.

The test was long, but not that difficult at all. He'd spent plenty of sleepless nights revising with Noin, and Zechs was quite confident he aced it. He wondered how his competition had fared and cast a glance at his neighbor. The gangly red-haired boy named Nash looked back at him with a mixture of relief and horror.

Noin quickly put away the pens she brought with her to the exam and caught up with Zechs. She smiled as he casually put his arm around her shoulder. Her hands were stained with ink, and she looked both exhausted and exhilarated, happy to be done with it all, for today at least.

"Hello Noin. You seem to be in good spirits."

"Oh, just glad to be done with it! How did you do?"

"Not too bad. I struggled a bit with the essay question, but otherwise I think I got most of the answers right. Let's get out of here and get something to eat, what do you say?"

They had nothing else scheduled for the rest of the day, and decided to spend it together as usual. Outside, the heat lay on the land like a blanket, and it was as if all color had been bleached from the sky, leaving a simmering white horizon. Zechs was sitting next to Noin under their favorite Acacia tree, their backs turned to the training hall and passer-by's and their faces towards the sun.

They both loved this spot because it was slightly secluded from view of the campus, and over the course of time, it had become their own little world. It was hot as a furnace, even in the shade, but for now the heat was relaxing and making them slightly drowsy. They sat quietly together for a long time, until Zechs finally asked: "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." A short pause. "Everything. The exam was really quite stressful. I have no idea how I did. I also wonder if I'll be one of the chosen few to go to space, and..." She was able to stop herself before saying anything else, because she didn't want to worry him too much, but Zechs caught the gist of it nonetheless. He decided to ignore it and change the subject, to Noin's relief.

"Noin, there's no need to worry. I'm sure you did just fine on all your tests. I know you know you always have the highest scores. You're head and shoulders above anyone else."

Noin shrugged. "I don't know. I just do my best. You're shooting up the ranks pretty fast yourself, Zechs. I have a feeling you can outperform anyone in a mobile suit battle."

"That's what I'm aiming for. I'm hoping to achieve a position as a combat pilot after graduation."

"A combat pilot?" Noin looked at him with amazement and perplexity. "That sounds awfully dangerous."

He let out a short laugh, surprised by his friend's naivety.

"Injuries are part of war, Noin. So is death. If you don't accept that simple fact, then perhaps you're in the wrong place," he pointed out with cynical accuracy.

She didn't like the harshness in his voice, but he was at least part right. "I realize that, Zechs, I just regret the many lives lost in the war, soldiers like you and me."

"And what would war be, without human sacrifices? Hollow, empty…meaningless!" He wasn't smiling anymore now, his voice as cold as Victoria lake in December.

"Isn't it meaningless right now?"Noin asked softly.

Zechs had long let go any illusions of peace. The notion of pacifism was lost along with his country. Fighting for the OZ organization was not only necessary, it was the only way he would be able to make a significant impact on the world as a mobile suit pilot, and perhaps one day liberate his home.

He remained silent for a long while, his head down and his brow furrowed in thought. At last he raised his head again and told his friend the thought that's been keeping him going, without going into detail.

When he finally answered, his voice sounded calm again. "There is a meaning, as long as there is something to fight for. Something to protect."

"Is that why you're here, Zechs? To protect someone?"

There had been times before, when she wanted to raise the issue, but she always held back and swallowed her words. Not because she was afraid to anger him, but because she was afraid to remind him of the things he was so desperately trying to forget.

"All I can tell you right now is that I want to be a mobile suit pilot. It's one step closer to my ultimate goal."

Noin was no mind reader, but in that moment, the answer(revenge)was as clear as day. It was in his blue eyes that had become cold and distant.

"By the way, Noin, you haven't told me your motives to become a soldier. It is quite apparent you dislike the idea of battling."

"You're right", she answered dreamily. "I hate war. I just love outer space."

They would (hopefully) be going to space soon. Instructor Treize announced his intentions of the top ten students accompanying him to Colony X18999 for additional training, and to gain experience in their first real battles. Many students were excited at this prospect, but the special training and piloting mobile suits didn't interest Noin very much. She looked forward to experiencing the soundlessness and velvety darkness of space and seeing the stars up close for the first time. She desperately wanted to see Treize again as well, and the idea of spending one on one time with him made her blush.

Zechs squinted to protect himself from the blinding sunlight, and from the corner of his eye he saw Noin 'saving' a little caterpillar that had tumbled from a blade of grass onto its back.

There were some things you never let yourself forget. Zechs had come to believe that the smallest, most insignificant things, the things that the rational world usually dismisses; such as saving caterpillars , enjoying a quiet afternoon together, and the way Noin's eyes sparkled when the sun caught them, were the little memories that lasted the longest. However unimportant and silly they might be, they defied forgetting. And that was good. She was good. Noin brought out the best in him.

'_She doesn't belong here_,' he thought.

'_I have you to protect now too, Noin.'_

* * *

11\. 25 PM, Noin's dorm

* * *

It was already quite late when Noin finally put away her books. Although the exams were over for now, she'd been revising the workings of the most common OZ mobile suits – and its space modifications. Zechs left an hour ago to get some exercise at the gym before bed, a thing he often did at night. It was easier to work out without the scorching heat, and it helped him sleep.

He still suffered from restless sleep and had nightmares from time to time, and ever since that first night when he woke her, they shared an unspoken agreement.

Whenever he was plagued by nightmares or the stress got to him, which had certainly been the case the last week, she would allow him the comfort of sleeping next to her. They wasn't anything awkward about it, they never really talked about it much, and by the time she woke up, he was usually gone. It was just another secret in their strange friendship, one she actually quite liked.

Zechs wasn't the only one who benefited from their sleeping arrangement. Having him close didn't magically cure the insomnia she'd been struggling with for years, but it was comforting to drift off listening to his steady breathing and heartbeat, nonetheless. It kept the darkness at bay.

A soft rapping on the door startled her, breaking her train of thought.

"Noin, are you still awake? It's me."

She'd completely forgotten about locking the door. Pulling all-nighters studying for the exams really hadn't helped her short time memory at all.

"Yeah, I'm up. Sorry." She got to her feet and quickly let him in.

He came in, removed his officer's jacket and with some difficulty his boots, and sat down next to Noin on the bed.

"Noin, I've been thinking about earlier today…I'm sorry I got upset with you. I usually don't let my emotions get out of control, but discussing my past isn't easy for me. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…" -

"Zechs, it's perfectly fine. I didn't mean to make you angry, or uncomfortable. Please just forget I brought it up. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I'd really like to get some sleep. On my own." Having said that, Noin demonstratively turned away from Zechs, pretending to sleep.

A pang of guilt hit him.

"I thought you didn't like to be alone," he whispered, gently caressing her cheek.

She moved away from him, and trying not to sound frustrated, answered: "I don't."

"Then look at me."

She turned around slowly, reluctantly, and when she did, her internal core temperature dropped at least 20 degrees. Zechs was still sitting on the bed, but his silver helmet was now resting next to him. When she moved, it fell on the floor, making a loud clunking noise.

Noin felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. She felt almost guilty for looking at him, feeling as though she were seeing something she wasn't supposed to, and didn't fully deserve his trust.

"Zechs…you don't have to do this," she started to say, but he cut her off. Maybe because he already loved her a little, or maybe because it was now, or never.

Her crush on her instructor temporarily forgotten, she realized she was staring - mesmerized, but couldn't keep her eyes off him.

'_I knew he wasn't a burn victim_,' she thought. And then, as an afterthought: '_He's the most handsome man I've ever seen_.'

"Not bad," she said instead, and that broke the ice. Zechs gave her one of his rare smiles, and sighed in relief. For a moment he had been assailed with a terrible doubt, and he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until she said something.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, Noin."

That was quite the understatement. Her eyes were bright with pleasure, bringing out the unique dark blueish color he couldn't quite identify. He thought she looked very, very pretty, and he'd never thought her face would ever be this close to his.

Noin carefully brushed his long platinum bangs out of his face, revealing eyes that were the softest light blue. He didn't wince as she ran her fingers through his silky smooth hair, and traced the smooth lines of his high cheekbones, his small, slightly upturned nose and his forehead. Zechs wasn't used to such displays of affection and carefully tried to move her hand from his face, but she wouldn't be deterred so easily. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, right between his eyes.

"When's the last time anyone did this?" Noin wondered.

"I don't remember, but don't let go of me."

They sat like this for a long time, till Noin broke the silence again with a question she later regretted asking.

"If you ever want to talk about it…-"

A part of Zechs went numb. A bolt of shock ripped into his heart and she felt him tense in her arms. Noin decided to back off a little for now, giving him back his personal space.

"Not yet."

"It's okay, Zechs, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry." He felt guilty for making her feel as though he didn't trust her. He considered telling her everything, all the things he'd bottled up for over a decade, but the time wasn't right for a story so heavy, and Noin had plenty to take in today as it was.

"Are you sure it's all right?"

He needed to hear her say it one last time. Needed to.

"Stop worrying. Everything's good," came the sleepy reply.

He relaxed again. Zechs was hopeful she could learn to love him someday, as long as she didn't know too much about him. What worried him was that when she'd learn the truth about him, the full truth, she'd turn away from him. Mostly he couldn't unburden all to her because they were his problems, and sometimes it was better to keep up a front – kinder, for the both of them, though that front was now cracking and slowly disintegrating.

He still needed something more from her, though, a promise she'd still be around after hearing about his tragic history. They had talked for most of the night, and Zechs decided to get some rest himself. Living in the past takes up a surprising amount of a person's time. He settled onto his back, and Noin gently pressed up against his side.

He would give it some time, at least until the training mission in outer space was over. He had a feeling it would be a changing point in their lives, somehow.

* * *

A.N.: I know I took my sweet time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot, and you guys really motivate me to write more.

\- Shiny


End file.
